


After Runway

by ZoS



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoS/pseuds/ZoS
Summary: New beginnings.





	After Runway

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on several other fics, but this is just a little drabble that I wanted to get out of my head while it was still fresh. Enjoy!

Andy turned away from the large window and skewered Miranda with her gaze. "Why?"

"Why not?" Miranda replied readily.

Looking around her once more, Andy observed, "It's, uh... it's big."

"And...?" Miranda prompted.

"And it's just the two of us."

"And?" she repeated.

"I guess I just thought it'd be somewhere smaller than the townhouse." Andy shrugged and Miranda sighed.

"There is nothing wrong with big, Andrea. Just because we're not taking in ten additional roommates, doesn't mean we have to live in a one-bedroom apartment."

"I know." Andy gave her the "I'm not as big of an idiot as you think" look she was quite well-versed in by now, even though the thought _had_ crossed her mind--to some extent. After all, it _was_ just them now. Had been for a while.

Turning back to the floor-to-ceiling window, she pressed her palm to the cool glass, her eyes roaming over the huge backyard. "I just didn't think we'd go this big," she murmured.

In the reflection, she saw Miranda approach from behind, the sound of her heels on the marble floor echoing loudly in the empty space. "I thought I was the one supposed to be having second thoughts," she said serenly and Andy turned to face her, searching her features for any sign of discontentment.

"Are you?"

"No," Miranda answered levelly, having needed no time to ponder the question. Then, with a raised eyebrow, her eyes bored deeply into Andy's. "Are you?"

"No," Andy replied, a little too quickly, she realized. Sighing, she averted her eyes back to the sea of green outside, shook her head, and repeated, "No."

"You told me to pick the house," Miranda reminded her.

"I know," Andy said again. "And it's a nice house." Nice was an understatement, she thought as she ran her eyes across the sunroom they'd finished their tour in. It was still mostly empty of furniture, making it glow brighter in the natural light seeping in through the windows. Big house; big change.

Which shouldn't have been as big for Andy as it was for Miranda, who seemed cooler than usual, completely at peace with the new page they were turning in their life. As a freelancer, Andy could work from anywhere with Internet connection--and Connecticut was a mere two hour drive away from New York City, which she'd called home for the last decade and a half of her life. Miranda, on the other hand, was the one who would be starting anew, who'd have to reinvent herself in this new chapter of her life.

She'd chosen to retire, Andy reminded herself, more rattled with Miranda's decision than Miranda herself, it'd seemed lately. Nobody had forced her out, no one had questioned her relevance; she'd simply hung up her designer coat and bag one day and declared to be done.

It had been as simple as that.

And now, less than a year later, Andy was standing in the gigantic, empty space that was to become her new home.

Which she'd buy _with_ Miranda. Their first equally shared home; chosen together, bought together, designed together. At long last, they'd be complete equals.

For one incredulous moment, Andy thought that as the sole worker and money earner, she'd finally become, if only technically, more successful than Miranda.

"It's very big," she noted again, but this time couldn't help the toothful smile that spread across her features as she looked at Miranda again.

"Yes, it is," Miranda replied, snaking an arm around her waist. Together, they stared out into their new backyard, their new future.


End file.
